Sunshine and tomatoes
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Théodore Nott avait l'intention d'ignorer cette loi sur le mariage- l'idée même que le gouvernement puisse le forcer à se marier était absurde- jusqu'à ce que Luna Lovegood arrive dans ce bureau sombre, des tomates dans les cheveux. (traduction)


_Hello :)_

 _Voici une nouvelle traduction. Un beau petit texte sur un pairing très rare, un Luna/Théodore, que j'ai trouvé très touchant._

 _Le texte est de **Colubrina** , je ne suis que la traductrice. _

_Tout est à JK Rowling._

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 _Résumé : Théodore Nott avait l'intention d'ignorer cette loi sur le mariage- l'idée même que le gouvernement puisse le forcer à se marier était absurde- jusqu'à ce que Luna Lovegood arrive dans ce bureau sombre, des tomates dans les cheveux._

* * *

 **Sunshine and tomatoes**

 **OoOoOoO**

En ce qui concernait Théodore Nott, le ministère de la Magie pouvait aller se faire foutre.

Il avait réussi à survivre à la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers relativement indemne, tout ça en étant un homme riche. Même si sa maison d'enfance était hantée, même si son père était en prison à vie et que la plupart de la société magique l'étiquetait comme le rejeton d'un Mangemort exécré, eh bien, il y avait pire comme destin.

Et merde, se dit-il en lisant le nom de la femme sur le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tremblants.

Les taux de natalité étaient généralement en hausse après les guerres. Les gens avaient survécu, ils étaient heureux et célébraient la vie, pour ainsi dire. Neuf mois plus tard, des bébés voyaient le jour.

Pas cette fois-ci. La sorciers de cette époque s'étaient repliés dans leur coquille, toujours en proie à l'horreur et la consternation et refusaient de sortir de chez eux. Les enfants étaient éduqués à la maison plutôt que d'être envoyé à Poudlard, ce qui, après le règne de terreur induit par les Carrow, ne surprenait pas du tout Théo. Personne n'agissait. Personne ne voulait participer à la création d'un monde nouveau. Ils se muraient simplement dans le silence et attendaient.

Et attendaient.

Et attendaient.

Le Ministère de la Magie, qui ne s'était jamais beaucoup impliqué dans les sentiments et les droits civils de sa population, avait décidé, semblerait-il, de faire bouger les choses. Tous les diplômés récents de Poudlard, ou les sorciers et sorcières qui avaient terminés leurs études depuis cinq ans, devaient se marier. Immédiatement. S'ils ne choisissaient pas de trouver un conjoint, on leur en proposait un.

Théodore avait ignoré leur première lettre. Comment pouvaient-ils l'obliger à se marier ? L'idée était absurde.

Il n'avait pas tenu compte de leur deuxième lettre.

Il avait brûlé la troisième, et renvoyé les cendres au Ministère, avec quelques mots bien sentis, comme quoi ils pouvaient se les mettre où il pense.

C'est ainsi que le ministère l'avait menacé et avait prévu une conjointe pour lui. Il devait venir à un bureau spécifique et chercher sa femme- le Ministère serait heureux de renoncer à la taxe habituelle d'enregistrement du mariage ce mardi- ou tous ses biens seraient saisis le lendemain. Théodore aurait été heureux de leur dire ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de leurs menaces et qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à toucher à ses richesse, mais il se trouva incapable de condamner une sorcière à la pauvreté tout simplement parce qu'il était personnellement désintéressé par le mariage. Ou alors il ne pouvait que supposer que la femme qui avait été choisie pour lui avait eu la bonne idée de cacher son propre argent dans divers comptes à travers le monde. Il ne pouvait que soupçonner, vu qu'elle était encore célibataire même après la demande pressante du gouvernement, qu'elle était aussi indifférente à ces bêtises qu'il ne l'était.

Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal que ça. Ils pourraient faire un mariage de complaisance. Salazar savait que le manoir Nott était suffisamment grand pour deux personnes sans qu'ils se marchent dessus ou encore sans même qu'ils se regardent durant des mois.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, se demandant quelle malheureuse âme serait rattachée à la vie d'un paria, même s'il était riche, fils d'un Mangemort emprisonné.

Luna Lovegood.

Théodore regarda le nom, pensant que ce devait être une blague. Elle était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle faisait partie des _gentils_ et était l'une des des vrais amis de Harry Potter. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer cette minuscule blondinette aux bras du rejeton de l'un des Mangemorts les plus violents qui soit avec une expression vide sur son visage. Lui, à côté, serait terrifiant, puissant, beau.

Ce n'était pas possible que cette femme fasse partie des _restes._

Il plia sinistrement la lettre en haussant les épaules. Il verrait bien comment cela se passerait et si cette femme qu'on lui avait trouvé – que ce soit la fille Lovegood ou, comme cela lui semblait plus probable, une autre femme dont le nom avait été mal imprimé- n'était pas intéressée par le mariage avec lui, il mettrait tranquillement un fonds pour elle et la jeune femme pourrait vivre avec.

Il n'allait pas se soumettre à ce chantage de mariage par un crétin de bureaucrate et il ne laisserait pas une pauvre fille se faire manipuler ainsi.

Ses pensées se répétaient : le ministère de la Magie pouvait aller se faire foutre, de préférence avec quelque chose de pointu et peut-être même de rouillé.

OoOoOoOo

C'était Luna Lovegood.

Théodore observa la jeune fille qui était assise dans le bureau du gouvernement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle avait attaché dans ses cheveux des petites tomates jaunes.

Sentant son regard, elle le fixa et lui dit en souriant : « Je sais, elles devraient êtres rouges, mais je me suis dis que le jaune était plus joli. »

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma à nouveau, puis reporta son attention sur le bureaucrate (un larbin comme un autre) qui lui souriait d'un air officiel. « Pourriez-vous nous laisser parler en privé » lâcha Théodore. Ce n'était pas vraiment une demande, et le larbin dut le sentir car il s'éloigna de sa chaise tout en murmurant un « oui, bien sûr » alors qu'il poussait la porte.

« Je vais me mettre ici » déclara-t-il avant de les laisser tous les deux dans son bureau. « Prévenez-moi lorsque vous serez prêts pour la cérémonie. »

Théo attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte claquer et se tourna vers Luna. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration. « Je suis désolé pour ça » commença-t-il. « Si tu...je peux te donner de l'argent afin que tu ne sois pas obligée de te marier. Ainsi le ministère ne pourra plus te forcer à... »

« Tout ira bien » lui dit-elle. Luna Lovegood lui tendit une petite boite et, frustré, il l'ouvrit. Elle contenait un simple anneau d'argent et il se sentit immédiatement coupable.

« Je ne t'ai pas acheté d'alliance. » avoua Théo.

« Tu ne pensais pas que je voudrais t'épouser » observa la jeune fille, sa logique le rendit aussi confus que mal à l'aise. Elle tapota la chaise à côté de la sienne. « Tout ira bien » répéta-t-elle avant d'ajouter : « Je ne suis pas vraiment folle, tu sais. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu l'étais » déclara Théodore. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire, qu'il était désolé, peut-être, ou bien qu'il était heureux, ou encore qu'elle était étrange et ravissante, et qu'il aurait souhaité lui apporter un anneau qui aurait brillé autant que ses yeux, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut : « Je ne suis pas un Mangemort. »

« Je sais » fit-elle. Elle tendit le bras et prit sa main, glissant l'anneau à son doigt. « Je t'épouse » enchaîna-t-elle.

« Miss Lovegood » commença-t-il. « Luna. « Ne te sens pas obligé de le faire. »

« Je ne fais jamais ce dont je n'ai pas envie » affirma la jeune fille avec un doux sourire. « Je pense que tu devrais dire à l'homme qu'il peut venir maintenant. Nous pouvons signer la paperasse et nous en aller. Ce bureau a une mauvaise odeur, et je comprends qu'il y ait des cygnes au Manoir Nott. J'aime les cygnes. »

« Ils peuvent être méchants »

Elle secoua la tête. « Ils sont territoriaux » corrigea-t-elle. « Les créatures territoriales protègent les choses et les lieux qui leur appartiennent »

Théodore la regarda durant un moment, puis tendit son bras derrière lui, sans se lever de sa chaise, et tourna la poignée de la porte afin que le petit bureaucrate puisse leur remettre des tas de papiers à signer et qu'ils fassent leur vœu de mariage superflu. Lorsque l'homme entama le traditionnel « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée », Théodore se leva, offrit sa main à Luna tout en rétorquant : »Je pense que je garderais cela pour l'intimité de notre maison »

« Eh bien », l'homme se dressa sur ses pieds. « Je suis ravi que vous ayez décidé de vous conformer à la loi, monsieur Nott. Compte tenu de votre histoire familiale, nous avons été surpris que vous n'ayez pas cherché à vous en soustraire. »

Théore fut sur le point de lâcher une réplique cinglante voire obscène quand Luna lui serra la main. Il la regarda et vit, avec surprise, qu'elle avait penché sa tête et fixait le fonctionnaire avec ses grands yeux gris. Elle ne dit rien, regardant et regardant fixement jusqu'à ce que l'homme se tortille, visiblement gêné. Enfin, Luna lâcha :« Vous ne nous félicitez pas ? Je pense que cela fait parti des traditions. »

L'hommé écarquilla des yeux stupéfaits et après cela, se dépêcha de les faire sortir.

Il avait l'air heureux de se débarrasser d'eux.

OoOoOo

Luna observa le Manoir Nott cinq minutes, avant de froncer les sourcils en direction du bois sombre, et elle dit : « Cet endroit est très triste. Trop douloureux. Nous devrions plutôt aller à mon appartement à la place. » Et Théodore se retrouva alors dans un petit appartement avec des murs jaunes, un plafond jaune, une table circulaire bleu clair et sans aucun autre meuble. Avec ce jaune au-dessus et ce bleu en -dessous, c'est comme si le ciel s'était inversé. Il se tenait debout, balayant la chambre du regard. « C'est là que tu vis ? » demanda-t-il enfin. « Où est-ce que tu t'assois ? »

« Par terre » lui dit-elle.

Théo secoua la tête. « J'ai besoin d'un canapé » lâcha-t-il. « Quelque chose de doux pour m'asseoir et pour lire. »

Luna haussa les épaules. « Si tu veux » fit-elle.

Théo se dirigea vers le coin cuisine. Il ne s'agissait que d'un ensemble d'étagères collé au mur, d'un évier et d'un petit placard pour garder des fournitures au frais. Il n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'une poêle. Luna n'avait pas l'air de cuisiner beaucoup mais pourtant il finit par tomber amoureux de cet espace minuscule. Le ciel jaune. Le soleil bleu. Le balcon rempli de plantes. Il repéra la plante qui contenait les tomates dont elle s'ornait les cheveux, ainsi qu'un minuscule citron et des feuilles de vignes, elles couraient le long des parois en pierre, atteignant l'appartement en dessous. Il se retourna de la pièce pour voir sa femme, sa _femme !,_ étudier un mur, plonger dans ses pensées.

« Cela ira une bibliothèque ici ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dis que tu avais besoin d'un divan pour lire » déclara Luna. « Ce qui signifie que tu as des livres, ce qui signifie donc que tu as besoin d'un endroit pour les ranger. Je pense qu'ici serait idéal. »

Théo traversa la pièce et se plaça derrière elle. Il hésita un bref instant, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle poussa un soupir et se pencha contre lui. « Es-tu sûr de vouloir rester ici ? » questionna-t-il. « Au Manoir, tu pourrais avoir ta propre suite, sans jamais avoir à me voir. Nous serions mariés et conformes au règlement, et personne ne saurait que nous ne partageons pas la même chambre ou- »

« Je devrais te montrer ta chambre » coupa Luna. « Et ta maison, malgré les cygnes, n'est pas bien. »

Théo la suivit, stupéfait, vers une porte qui conduisait à une chambre plus grande qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Si la pièce principale évoquait une journée ensoleillée, cette pièce là était une nuit claire avant que l'obscurité ne tombe complètement. Les murs étaient peints en bleu foncé, si sombres qu'ils en étaient presque noirs. Le plafond, lui, était d'un noir profond piqueté de minuscules lumières de fées qui brillaient de magie. « Luna » lâcha-t-il. « C'est très beau. »

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais. » Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à un grand lit. Il s'assit dessus, se sentant de plus en plus confus, au fur et à mesure qu'il observait cette chambre. Dans un coin, un grand bloc de bois flotté au-dessus du sol . Il aperçut aussi la porte d'un placard. Mais la pièce était nue. Rien ne pouvait être dissimulé ici. Malgré l'obscurité, rien ne pouvait rester caché.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça pour moi. C'est juste... » Il marqua une pause et la regarda.

Elle ignora son commentaire. « Devrions-nous consommer le mariage maintenant ou souhaites-tu attendre ? » interrogea Luna.

Il s'éloigna de la jeune fille et traversa la pièce, regardant le morceau de bois flottant en guise d'excuse. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça » répondit-il, comme il lui tournait le dos. « Je ne veux pas profiter de toi. C'est...nous avons été poussé ensemble dans le bureau de ce bureaucrate malveillant. Je n'ai pas d'attentes ou- »

« Dans ce cas » répliqua Luna. « C'est très bien. » Il l'entendit se lever et marcher vers lui et il faillit se retourner lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son bras. « Nous n'avons pas eu de gâteau de mariage, et j'aime beaucoup les gâteaux. Il y a une boulangerie dans la rue et peut-être que tu pourrais apporter tes affaires et nous pourrions aussi trouver un canapé et une étagère. »

Théo se retourna et dit d'une voix sourde : « Ce serait...Oui. J'aime également les gâteaux. »

Luna hocha la tête. « Devrions-nous faire une fête ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je ne suis jamais sûr de la manière qu'il faut pour bien se socialiser. »

Théo eut un léger rire. « Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens viendront. Je ne suis pas la personne idéale pour te faire rencontrer du monde. »

« Harry pourrait venir. »

Le visage de Théodore se décomposa, comme si le charme s'était rompu. Bien sûr, il viendrait. Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, viendrait à sa réception de mariage. Viendrait à _la_ réception de mariage de _Luna_. Il lutta contre l'envie de rire hystériquement et réussit à dire : « Je suppose qu'il viendra. »

« Ron et Hermione aussi » fit Luna. « Ils se disputent beaucoup, cependant »

Théodore pensa au garçon aux cheveux roux et à la fille droite dans ses bottes qui les avaient aidés à tous les sauver. Il essaya de s'imaginer marié avec quelqu'un qui pensait avoir toujours raison et qui s'assurait que tu _saches_ qu'elle avait toujours raison. Il ressentit une pointe de pitié pour Ronald Weasley, qui, apparemment, allait d'une mère écrasante à une fille tout aussi écrasante. « Mieux vaut lui que moi » marmonna-t-il.

« Hermione ne croit pas ce qu'elle ne peut pas voir » déclara Luna. « Mais elle veut bien essayer. »

« Veux-tu une fête ? » demanda Théo.

Luna parut timide et hésitante pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait vue au Ministère. « Je ne suis jamais invitée à des fêtes » avoua-t-elle.

« Moi non plus » déclara Théo.

« Mais je les aime » ajouta-t-elle.

Il tendit son bras et lui prit la main. « Alors nous en aurons une. Après avoir acheté un canapé. »

OoOoOoO

Ils prirent un canapé. Il était bleu, évidemment. Ils achetèrent une bibliothèque. Tout aussi bleue. Il apporta ses livres préférés et ses vêtements et parla avec Luna, afin de permettre à un elfe domestique d'apporter des repas préparés au Manoir Nott.

Elle insista sur le fait d'acheter des tomates et des citrons pour les repas. Une fois que l'elfe de maison fut rassuré que ces tomates n''étaient pas des sortes de vêtements étranges et qu'il fut sûr que la nouvelle maîtresse Nott n'était pas mécontente de lui, il prit les tomates avec le plus grand respect. Théo fut convaincu qu'il y aurait bientôt un grand bol de tomates qui traînerait dans les cuisines du manoir, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était le bienvenue dans les cuisines de sa maison.

Son ancienne maison.

Dans celle de sa nouvelle maison, il était plus que bienvenue. Il n'y avait guère de nourriture, et aucun moyen d'en préparer, et Luna oubliait de manger la moitié du temps. La première nuit qu'il avait passé chez elle- chez eux-, il l'avait observée défaire ses cheveux et ôter les tomates jaunes les unes après les autres. « Tu veux que je t'aide ? » offrit-il. Sans un mot, elle s'assit devant lui et il posa ses fesses par terre, près du lit. Il enleva silencieusement les tomates. Ses cheveux étaient plus foncés que ceux de Malfoy. Elle était simplement blonde, jolie, et naturelle. A chaque fois qu'il lui donna une tomate, elle la porta à sa bouche et la croqua jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne la dernière. Alors elle se retourna et s'agenouilla devant Théo. Quand elle lui prit la tomate et la pressa contre ses lèvres, il comprit et ouvrit la bouche, mangeant la dernière parure de mariage. C'était doux et chaud et il observa les lèvres de Luna dans la chambre emplie d'obscurité, éclairée seulement par les étoiles magiques.

« Tu m'as promis un baiser » fit-elle. « Je ne sais pas comment c'est, alors tu vas devoir m'expliquer »

« Je...euh... » Théo mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. « Tu n'as pas à... »

« Je ne fais rien de ce que je ne veux pas » déclara Luna. « Pas toi ? »

« J'ai fait beaucoup de choses que je préfère ne pas avoir fait » admit Théo.

« Est-ce que ce baiser en fait parti ? »

Il secoua la tête et tendit la main pour faire courir ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire. « Je ne pense pas » murmura-t-il. Théo glissa contre le pied du lit. Ils se retrouvèrent tout à coup tous les deux sur le sol, alors il prit son visage dans la coupe de ses mains et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Luna. Elle avait un goût d'été et de tomates jaunes et il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait pu faire, pour mériter ça. Ses lèvres étaient douces et elles s'entrouvrirent sous les siennes. Il s'arrêta pour caresser son nez contre le sien avant de laisser sa langue effleurer sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ouvrit sa bouche plus largement et il poussa un gémissement alors qu'il pressait ses mains derrière la tête de Luna, l'attirant vers lui. Il pouvait sentir le désir monter en lui, son sexe se gonflant dans les plis de son pantalon, alors qu'il imaginait passer la nuit avec elle, à se gorger de la peau ensoleillée de Luna, mais à la place il tomba dans les yeux gris de la jeune fille et n'arriva plus à en sortir.

Il se retira.

« J'aime embrasser » déclara Luna.

Il eut un faible rire. « J'aime t'embrasser » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « J'aimerais t'embrasser davantage »

Elle se précipita en avant et se jeta sur ses genoux. Théodore se retrouva avec cette drôle de fille qu'il venait de rencontrer, avec laquelle il s'était marié et qui l'emplissait d'émotion. « Tu as peur » lui dit-elle.

Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le matelas. « En effet » admit-il.

Elle pressa sa joue contre son épaule et il sentit ses cheveux chatouiller sa peau. « Le pire est derrière nous » fit Luna.

« C'était plutôt horrible » déclara Théodore. Il se demandait comment une personne pouvait sentir le soleil. Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle tourna son visage et, avec stupéfaction, il se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient humides. « Ne pleure pas » murmura-t-il, sur un ton presque _suppliant._ Comment cette fille pouvait-elle pleurer ? « Quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, quoi qu'il arrive, je te promets que...ça n'arrivera plus » Il se pencha afin qu'il puisse essuyer ses joues. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Rien » dit-elle, essayant de détourner son visage. « J'étais juste dans l'obscurité et le froid »

« Où ? »demanda Théo. Elle ne dit rien et il écarta quelques mèches de son visage, tentant de l'inciter à répondre par le regard. « Où étais-tu ? Qui t'a blessé ? »

« Personne ne m'a fait de mal » répondit-elle. « Il faisait juste froid. J'étais dans une cave, enfermée » Elle haussa les épaules. « J'étais...Les Mangemorts m'ont utilisé pour menacer mon père, c'est tout. Il faisait juste froid. »

« Et sombre » termina-t-il, commençant à comprendre pourquoi le salon ressemblait tant au soleil et pourquoi la chambre semblait s'ouvrir sur le ciel.

« C'est fini » dit-elle. « Tu ne dois plus avoir peur »

Il se demanda si elle parlait pour elle ou pour lui.

Pourquoi une fille qui avait été retenue en captivité durant la guerre voudrait-elle...

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté de te marier avec moi ? » chuchota-t-il, se haïssant pour les choses que son père avait fait à des filles comme elles. « Dit-le moi... »

« J'ai voulu- »

Elle cessa de parler et Théo se figea, de peur qu'elle ne termine pas sa pensée si jamais il bougeait.

« Je te voulais » dit-elle enfin, très doucement. « Je savais que si j'attendais, ce serait toi. Luna. Nott. La Lune. La Nuit. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je ne sois pas avec toi »

« Tu ne me connais même pas » murmura-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête sur ses genoux. « La lune et la nuit se sont toujours connues. »Puis elle leva la tête et l'embrassa. Il réfléchit sur la façon dont la lune pouvait avoir un goût de soleil alors qu'il lui retournait son baiser.

OoOoOoO

A la façon dont Harry Potter se tenait, une bière à la main, ses yeux parcourant la chambre jaune, Théodore soupçonna qu'il pensait être tombé dans une sorte de rêve hallucinatoire. Très peu de personnes pourraient expliquer la présence du Trio d'Or dans le même petit appartement, ainsi que deux mauvais garçons, dont l'un portait la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras.

Drago avait tellement était fier de l'avoir sur lui, il s'était arrangé pour que chacun de ses comparses le sachent. Luna, merci Merlin, ignorait tout ça comme elle étreignait le jeune homme « Je suis tellement contente que tu aies pu venir » déclara-t-elle. « J'ai un cadeau pour toi.» Elle lui tendit une chaîne avec des petits charms attachés. Drago la prit et examina sans ambages les figures de métal bon marché.

Astoria la remercia, prenant la main de la femme de Théo, comme si lui présenter un bijou artisanal lors d'une réception de mariage dans un appartement minuscule était normal. Les Greengrass avaient inculqué à leurs filles les bonnes manières, et si Astoria était plus que capable d'utiliser l'étiquette pour refroidir une personne, elle pouvait également l'utiliser pour charmer et mettre les gens à l'aise et c'est ce qu'elle fit avec Luna. « Tu as une belle maison » lui assura-t-elle. « C'est une bonne idée pour éviter de vivre au Manoir »

« C'était triste » lâcha Luna.

Astoria acquiesça et ajouta d'un air conspirateur : « Peut-être que tu pourrais convaincre Drago de sortir aussi du mausolée de sa famille. »

« Il n'y a rien de mal avec les vieilles demeures familiales » intervint Harry Potter. Théo tiqua avant de se souvenir que Potter avait hérité de l'ancienne maison des Black léguée par son parrain. Drago avait eu des problèmes d'alcool après la guerre et avait déclaré que ce n'était probablement pas légal et que Potter devait retourner vivre dans n'importe quel placard plutôt que de voler des sangs purs.

Drago avait de gros problèmes.

« Les vieilles maisons familiales sont agréables » confirma Théo, essayant de se montrer sympathique à l'égard de ses invités « mais j'avoue que je préfère l'appartement de Luna »

« Tu dois être aussi idiot qu'elle, alors »

Ronald Weasley, nota Théo, ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son épouse avait voulu inviter le couple Weasley. Il aurait supposé que c'est parce qu'il aurait été gênant d'inviter les Potter et pas les Weasley, mais Luna ne se souciait pas que les choses soient gênantes ou non. Pour une raison quelconque, elle aimait Ron Weasley.

Lui appréciait bien Drago Malfoy. Et un ami plus problématique que lui serait difficile à trouver.

« Il ne l'est pas » dit Luna à Weasley « Idiot, je veux dire » Elle sourit et Ron Weasley se tortilla, gêné.

Théo s'était rendu compte que Luna ne mentait jamais. Elle ignorait la plupart des critiques parce qu'elle ne se souciait pas de ce que les gens pensaient d'elle, mais elle ne les ignorait pas.

« Tu me flattes » sourit-il, entourant un bras autour de sa taille « Mais c'est vrai que je suis un peu cinglé sur les bords »

« Nous sommes tous un peu bizarres depuis la guerre » renchérit Luna. « Comment vas-tu, Harry ? »

Potter contempla le fond de son verre et ne répondit rien, sa femme le fit à sa place. Ginny Potter, née Weasley, haussa les épaules et dit : « Il a de bonnes nuits et de mauvaises nuits, comme nous tous »

« Tout ça à cause de l'autre connard » souffla Théo. Il aurait voulu que personne ne l'entende, c'était simplement sa réponse automatique habituelle à l'idée qu'un mage noir timbré avait tout fait pour ruiner leur vie entière, mais Ginny opina de la tête et sourit.

« Je suis d'accord. Comme une sorte de pourriture rampante, il a tout empoisonné. »

« Et maintenant, tu es marié » Astoria avait préféré détourner le sujet sur les fous adeptes du meurtre et de la dictature par prudence « Je pensais que tu aurais déménagé du continent avant de laisser le ministère te marier »

« C'est ce que je voulais faire » admit Théo. « J'allais donner des fonds à n'importe quelle mariée qu'ils m'auraient trouvé et le ministère m'aurait ainsi menacé de saisir mes biens »

« Et ils l'auraient fait ? » De façon prévisible, Hermione Weasley était indignée.

« Tu ne le savais pas ? » Théo la regarda. « Eh oui, soit tu cèdes, soit tu es pauvre. Probablement le seul recours légal qu'ils aient trouvé. Difficile de ne pas prendre sa baguette après ça »

« Mais tu as vu Luna et ce fut le coup de foudre ? » l'incita Astoria. Drago et elle s'étaient mariés dès la remise de son diplôme. Ils auraient vraisemblablement attendu si les menaces du ministère ne s'étaient pas accrochées à leurs têtes aristocratiques, mais ils étaient en couple depuis la guerre. Peu de gens parlaient à Drago Malfoy, Astoria avait choisi de parler pour lui en public. Elle le défendait griffes et ongles, et Drago était tombé fou amoureux d'elle.

« Pas exactement » fit Théo.

« Il aimait mes tomates » déclara Luna. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un coup d'œil, un coup d'œil narquois et amusé qui donna envie à Théo de les mettre à la porte pour ne plus jamais voir leurs faces moqueuses.

« Elle voulait se marier » dit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. Il ne voulait pas parler à ces gens, ces amis, de sa femme, de la façon dont elle sentait l'été, la chaleur et la lumière. Drago, pensait-il, comprendrait. Drago, qui regardait Astoria alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour charmer les héros de la guerre, comme si elle était la seule rose dans un jardin empli de mauvaises herbes. Drago savait qu'il voulait se mépriser pour avoir perdu le contrôle. Drago savait ce que cela signifiait d'être pris pour un indésirable. Les héros de guerre avec leurs vies parfaites ne comprendraient jamais.

« Ça n'a pas l'air très romantique » lança Hermione « mais si tu es heureuse, Luna... » Elle s'interrompit, sans être dit, son avis selon lequel une personne ne pourrait jamais être heureuse avec un Mangemort, était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche.

La raison pour laquelle Hermione Granger n'avait eu aucun aucun ami à l'école autre que ce duo de garçons baroudeurs devint tout aussi claire pour Théo. Que ces personnes fussent le plus proches de Luna le mettaient en colère. Luna aurait dû avoir un club de fans, elle aurait dû être admiré pour son talent, sa force et sa fidélité. Il avait été seul parce qu'il ne s'était pas assez préoccupé des gens moins doués que lui. Il reconnaissait que c'était un de ses nombreux défauts. Luna, cependant, était aussi proche de la perfection qu'il était possible de l'être.

Elle aurait dû, pensa-t-il, être adorée.

« J'aime tes cheveux » commenta Astoria.

« Merci » fit Luna. « Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, tu aimes les choses lumineuses »

Pendant un instant, Théo crut qu'elle faisait allusion aux cheveux pâles de Drago. Astoria, cependant, prit une mine ravie et acquiesça. « Peu de gens le voient » déclara-t-elle.

Les yeux de Luna allèrent de Théo à Drago. « Les étoiles sont des points minuscules, mais pourtant elles brûlent d'un feu si féroce et si fort, que nous pouvons les voir de l'autre côté de l'univers »

« Nous devrions déjeuner » déclara Astoria.

« Pourquoi parlons-nous d'Astronomie ? » demanda tout à coup Ron qui n'avait rien suivi.

Ginny lança à son frère un regard dégoûté.

OoOoOo

« Luna » grogna Théo alors qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle appelait de « l'expérimentation » avec sa bouche. Elle embrassait sa mâchoire, goûtant ses lèvres de temps en temps, puis descendait sur son cou. Elle s'était positionnée sur les genoux sur son canapé bleu et il se dit que la façon dont elle explorait sa peau allait bientôt le rendre fou.

« J'ai aimé la fête » dit elle. « J'aime Astoria »

« C'était sympa » approuva Théo. « Luna... »

Elle posa sa tête contre le canapé, se mordit la lèvre et le regarda avec ses grands yeux. « Tu n'aimes pas Ron. Et il ne t'aime pas »

Théo lutta pour trouver quelque chose à dire autre que « Weasley est un idiot » mais avant qu'il ne puisse articuler quoi que ce soit, Luna hocha la tête. « Il peut être méchant. Il est très fidèle à Harry, mais il est peu sûr de lui, et cela le rend parfois cruel »

« Et sa terrible femme ? » lâcha Théo sans le vouloir.

Contre tout attente, Luna se mit à rire. « Elle n'est pas terrible. C'est juste qu'elle ne peut pas supporter d'avoir tort »

Théo considéra Hermione Granger et décida que oui, elle était vraiment terrible. Luna exprimait simplement sa pensée d'une autre façon. « Que suis-je ? » s'enquit-il, le jugement de ce petit bout de femme le rendait nerveux, certaines choses le concernant pouvaient être pénibles à entendre.

« Tu es un jardin clos » répondit-elle. Théo ferma les yeux et elle enroula ses bras minces autour du cou et se pencha vers lui. « Tu te défies de tout le monde » Elle s'arrêta avant d'ajouter. « Sauf peut-être de Drago Malfoy »

« Je connais Drago depuis longtemps. Il est difficile »

« Tout le monde l'est » dit-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait, sa joue contre son épaule.

« Pas toi. »

Luna ne répondit rien à cela et Théo la serra contre lui. Après un moment, il lâcha : « Je suppose que je suis un jardin cloîtré, et que tu es la clé qui ouvre ma porte.»

« Non » contesta-t-elle. Elle semblait surprise. « Il est bon de vouloir garder sa vie privée. Il est bon de garder ton cœur et ta vie comme des trésors à ne pas montrer aux autres. Personne n'a le droit de franchir ton jardin secret simplement parce qu'ils le veulent. Tu es un solitaire » Elle se blottit contre lui. « Je suis la gardienne de ta porte »

OoOoOo

Leur première vraie dispute arriva quand Luna revint d'un déjeuner avec Astoria Malfoy. Elle avait rencontré la jeune femme au manoir qu'elle partageait avec Drago, les parents avaient quitté cet endroit pour un petit cottage.

Seuls les Malfoy, selon Théo, appelleraient un bâtiment doté de plus de vingt chambres un « petit cottage».

Luna avait passé un bon moment, elle l'avait dit. Elle aimait Astoria, elle aimait les jardins, Astoria mettait d'ailleurs des herbes médicinales dans son propre jardin. Elle voulait être un médicomage, mais bien sûr, avec les préjugés de l'après-guerre, elle ne pourrait pas le faire maintenant, surtout en étant mariée à Drago. Théo avait laissé les mots de Luna flotter sur lui. Il aimait la façon dont elle pouvait parler de biscuits à un moment donné, de voyage qu'elle aimerait faire en Espagne le lendemain, et revenir à un autre sujet quelques minutes après. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle dit que « le solarium était beaucoup plus agréable que la cave », il se redressa sur le lit.

« Comment connais-tu leur cave ? » demanda-t-il, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « Astoria t'a t-elle montré une nouvelle cave à vins ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Oh non. » Luna enleva ses chaussettes, faisant les exercices qui consistaient à s'étirer jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. « C'est là que j'étais avec Ollivander durant la guerre, avant que nous soyons tous sauvés »

Théo pouvait sentir la rage bouillonner dans son estomac. « Drago savait-il que tu étais là ? » demanda-t-il. « Est-ce que ce bâtard savait qu'il y avait une fillette enfermée dans sa cave. Dans le froid, l'obscurité, et affamée ? Le savait-il ? »

« Ce n'est pas ton combat » dit doucement Luna. « La guerre est finie »

Théo se leva et se rapprocha de la porte du placard pour aller chercher ses chaussures. Il allait parler à Drago. Il allait mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Au moment où il partirait, Drago Malfoy, son unique et meilleur ami, saurait parfaitement combien il était inacceptable d'emprisonner une fille dans une cave.

« Ce n'est pas ton combat » répéta Luna, la voix plus forte cette fois ce qui le fit se retourner. Elle était toujours assise sur le lit mais elle avait cessé de se tortiller les doigts et le fixait avec ses grands yeux gris.

« Ça l'est » protesta Théo. « Tu as été enfermée »

« Exactement » confirma Luna. Il se tenait dans le chambre, la regardant. « _J'ai_ été enfermée » appuya-t-elle. « Pas toi »

« Je veux...il doit... »

« Il sait » dit-elle. « Et ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et j'ai besoin que la guerre soit finie »

Théo se leva, fâché, se sentant piégé, et ne voulant rien faire d'autre que de frapper Drago avec ses poings jusqu'à ce que l'homme saigne sur l'un de ses carrelage de marbre au prix exorbitant, ses cheveux pâles et sa peau blanche teintés de rouge-sang. Peut-être qu'ensuite, il se rendrait au « petit cottage» de ce maudit Lucius Malfoy. Théo pouvait entendre son souffle monter et descendre, pendant que Luna le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Finalement, elle lança avec douceur : « Je pense que nous devrions consommer notre mariage maintenant. »

Il le voulait, il le voulait plus que tout au monde.

Elle avait un goût de soleil. Elle avait un goût de soleil partout.

Elle avait un goût de soleil et de tomates. Elle aimait et buvait du jus de pomme le midi dans un monde où il n'y avait pas de portes verrouillées et pas de cave. Où elle prenait la lumière du soleil et le reflétait là où lui se trouvait dans un monde d'obscurité et de solitude. Il prit sa main comme ils s'allongeaient sur le lit et elle lui serra les doigts.

« Tout ira bien » dit Luna.

Et elle avait raison.


End file.
